Everything About You Makes Me Go Crazy
by BrolysMate
Summary: The Avengers have a new member in the team. And right when things started getting comfortable, Bruce Hulks out! But why? Does he see her as a threat? An enemy? Or is it just good old love getting to both Bruce AND Hulk!


_Hi! My first Fanfiction here xD of Avengers! :D Anyways, I don't own the Avengers, just my OC Vena! (v-ee-n-uh)_

Tony's POV

" Sir, Commander Fury requests to speak with you and the others." What does eye patch need from us now?

" Bring him up JARVIS, and inform the others to come up too." I responded. Sighing, I went to get myself a drink.

Vena's POV

I was in the elevator with Fury McFlurry. Waiting for the elevator to stop. I wonder what the avengers are like...do they have powers like me? Or do they have weapons? It's very different here then from where I came from. And by different, I mean by a WHOLE different dimension. I actually don't even know how I came to this dimension. I was just sparring with an acquaintance, and all of a sudden I pop here, on earth, but from another dimension. Weird right? The difference with this earth and my earth, is that these people seem...weaker. They don't have powers like the people back on my earth. And they don't have super strength like us. They can't even FLY. But at least everything else seems the same.

I was interrupted with a ding! sound, and the elevator stopping abruptly. We walked out and headed towards...well...wherever Fury is taking me.

" So how many "Avengers" are there?" I asked. Starting up a conversation.

" 7" wow. Conversation end er much...

We arrived at our designation. He told me to stay put outside the room. I nodded and he entered.

3rd POV

Everyone gathered around, they were wondering why Fury wanted to see them. Was there a new enemy? A threat? Is Loki back? They were interrupted by a hoarse cough from Fury, signaling them to give him there undivided attention.

" I see,you all are wondering why I am here today?" Fury said. Everyone nodded, well, Tony dramatically sighed.

" Well, I'll get straight to the point then. I am here to inform you that there will be a new member in the Avengers. She-"

"Wait,WHAT! " interrupted Tony, " we don't NEED a new Avenger, okay? We are perfectly fine, with what we have, okay?" he said.

" ," started Fury," there is no harm done in adding an extra person in the team. She's strong, smart, skillful-"

" Wait a minute, did you say she? Oho no. There is no use for a woman, in the team." Tony said. Natasha glared at him " W-well,e-except for Natasha of c-course. We need h-her..." he stuttered. Not wanting to feel the wrath of the fiery red head. She smirked at him and turned too Fury.

" , if you would please." Fury said with annoyance. He turned to the soon to be new Avenger, and gestured for her to enter the room.

Vena's POV

All eyes were on eyes. It was getting me a bit uncomfortable. So I backed up a bit, wanting to go back out the room. But of course, Furry McFlurry stopped me, and gave me the 'eye'.

" Why don't you, introduce yourself." Fury said. I really don't want to talk. But if I don't, he's gonna give me the 'talk'. No not that 'talk' the talk where he lectures me...

" Uhm, hey...uh, my name is Vena, and...I like cats..." I said, rather awkwardly too. They all gave me weird looks. Even Fury. But I'm not sure if it was because of my little introduction, or my looks. Yes. I said my looks. Most people don't like my back at my earth. I'm pretty much heavily tattoo'd. From my neck to my knuckles. I only have one tattoo on my face. It's a tear drop next to my eye. I also have 2 piercings. All on my face. I have a septum and a labret. I have my hair dyed, half red and half blue, vertically. So I guess you can say I'm a freak..

" So...I guess you never had a job before? " I looked at the guy who said that. I was'nt bothered with the question. Or was it a statement? I don't know, but it did'nt bother me. I started to observe him. He had a blue glow thingy on his chest. He seems of average height. Maybe a bit taller then me. He had brown hair, not long hair, but also not bald. He seemed to be in his mid 30's. Or is it his mustache and beard making him look older?

" Well, I guess I'll introduce myself first then. Hi, Natasha Romanoff." I turned to a woman with fiery red hair, just above her shoulders. She was shorter then me, but not by alot. She seemed like the deadly one. Someone everyone fears. We shook hands, and I turned to the one that came up to me.

" I'm Clint Barton, aka, Hawkeye" he smirked. Hawkeye? Well that's a funny code name. Sounds like something a kid will name themselves when playing an adventure game.

" And I am Thor!" I heard someone boom. I turned and saw a man with shoulder length blond hair. He had armor on, and was holding some kind of hammer. He was taller then me, he looked about 6'0 or taller.

" Hello ma'm. I'm Steve Rogers." well is'nt he good looking. rawr. He had blond hair, neatly combed to the side, with clothes that looked 40'sish. He seemed as tall as Thor. Or maybe taller.

We shook hands, and I turned to the two men remaining.

"Bruce, Bruce Banner." one of them said. He had brown locks, and man did I want to run my hand through it. _Totally not a creeper_. He looked taller, by a few inches. He had on a purple button up shirt, and khakis. He looked stressed, and tired. Does he get enough sleep? He outstretched his hand out for me to shake, which I did. But he while shaking, his grip got tighter. Very tight. I looked up confused, and, his eyes are green? Weird, weren't they brown? He looked it, WAS IT MY FAULT?! I started freaking out a bit. Not listening to Natasha yelling at me. I was snapped out of my thoughts with someone pushing me down. And man I hit the ground HARD. Black was clouding my vision. Next thing I know, I'm knocked out cold.

Tell me what you think!

~BrolysMate


End file.
